Hallows Eve
by Raven Kawasaki
Summary: Its Hallows eve, Kurama is drawning in deep sorrow.


Raven:Okay, I know this isnt really a BIG Halloween fic, but...thats okay...its still a Halloween fic...so deal! ~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Hallows eve, a month since Hiei had left, a month since Kuramas break down, a month since his family and friends found out his TRUE relationship with Hiei. It was Hallows eve, and Kuramas soul was hunted by past memory's of the shorter demon. Every dream he began to have, grew worse and worse as time dragged him on, and reality wasn't much better, Hiei had lost all memory of Kurama, but, Kurama still loved him with all his heart  
  
*~You don't remember me but i remember you  
  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
and dream i do...*~  
  
It was Hallows eve, a day smaller children, and even some older ones where getting there costumes all ready, and there candy bags, praying for lots and lots of mouth watering goodys. But not Kurama, the candy was good, and spending time with his family was what he loved, but, what was the point, it was all going to be gone the day after. His thoughts where mind-numbing, so many times had he prayed not to wake up, what was the point, when Hiei was never going to be there again...Hiei...he was still alive, but, he might as well be dead!!! "Ill find you" Kurama whispered through his tears "And we can be together then...like befor...i believe in you...ill find your memory..ill bring you back.."  
  
*~ i believe in you  
  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me*~  
  
It was Hallows eve, and the world was hushed, not a sound entered the weeping boys ears, not even his own words, what was the point in hearing something, when it wasn't meant to be said anyways...what was the point? A sudden light tap on the window captured his drifting attention "What?" he looked over it it "HIEI!!!!" He smiled and jumped up, quickly opening the window. Hiei slid in and looked to the ground, as Kurama shut his window. "Kurama...right?" "Yes, that's my name, why have you come Hiei?" Kurama sat on his bed and smiled at him "...i want ..I want to remember..." Hiei light touched Kuramas hand "..i want...to know about me...about you...about us.."  
  
*~ have you forgotten all i know  
  
and all we had?  
  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
i knew you loved me then*~  
  
It was Hallows eve, as Kuramas day dream slowly vanished be for him, and reality brought back "...ill find you my Hiei...i will"  
  
*~i believe in you  
  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me*~  
  
It was Hallows eve, a melancholy piano music played softly some where in town. Kurama slowly sat up, and walk over to his dresser mirror, he couldn't see anything, his tears bleared his vision "Ill find you Hiei...because...i love you" Visions of Hiei appeared in his mind, bouncing onto the mirror, Kurama sighed and reached forword, praying he would be able to grab him, his hand crashed into it, shattering it...Blood dripped silently onto the crimson dresser "ill find you Hiei...because I love you"  
  
*~i look in the mirror and see your face  
  
if i look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over*~  
  
It was Hallows eve, and Kuramas soul was hunted by past memory's of the shorter demon. Every dream he began to have, grew worse and worse as time dragged him on, and reality wasn't much better, Hiei had lost all memory of Kurama, but, Kurama still loved him with all his heart *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven: Like I said, not much to do with Halloween, but I did HAVE Hallows eve in there!!!  
  
Oh-and I would like to thank one of my friends(Shes a friend from, and she keeps bringing me down in my reviews!!) Nobieka, shes my best friend, and her storys are the BEST (besides my own ya know) and...huh, I thank her for being a fan of mien!!! 


End file.
